


Blood

by Thaum



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaum/pseuds/Thaum
Summary: Sansa is a slow learner.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I like complicated relationships. Life isn't a song. And English isn't my first language. Be nice.

She had murdered him a thousand times. Every day and night since the Vale. She imagined, how it would feel. To make him suffer and see him die. To erase everything he was. How she longed for it.

Now there was justice. Justice she made. His blood on the floor and on her conscience. But somehow it didn't feel right. It left her hollow. And she realized too late, that he'd made himself a part of her. When everybody had left, she collapsed to the ground, not caring about staining herself. His blood might as well had been her own anyway, for she certainly felt as dead as he was.


End file.
